


dreams unwind

by bisexualdolphin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdolphin/pseuds/bisexualdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lexa’s eyes came back up to her face, she was met with eye contact and a small smirk. She turned back in her seat and couldn’t help but think maybe, just maybe, this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Lexa's mom basically forces her to volunteer in Spain at a summer camp and she doesn't know what she's getting herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams unwind

Lexa had a problem.

 

She was sat between a five year old that kept picking his nose and wiping it on her arm rest and a forty year old man that apparently did not know what deodorant was.  It had been approximately sixteen minutes since they took off, leaving approximately seven hours and four minutes until they landed.  Not that she was counting or anything.  

 

Lexa recalled her conversation with her mother from a few hours before she boarded the flight.

 

“Lex, I’m sure you’ll be fine.  You don’t have anything to worry about.  I bet you’ll be seated next to some lovely people.” her mother, Eleanor, told her.

 

“Easy for you to say.  You don’t have to sit on a seven hour plane ride with nothing to do.” Lexa mumbled in response.

 

“Oh please, you’ll have your phone, your beats, and a book.  I’m sure you’ll manage.”

 

“Its not like I even wanted to go in the first place.” she said in a low voice, half hoping her mother wouldn’t hear.

 

“Lexa, I swear to god, baby.  You’re killing me here.  I told you, your step dad and I have to travel for work and you can’t come with us.  And we can’t leave you at home for the whole summer.  This is an amazing program, I’m confident you’ll enjoy it.”  Her mother was referring to the summer program in Spain she was traveling to.  If Lexa was honest, it sounded way too good to be true, which was probably why she was so reluctant to go.  The website had described the camp as “a symbiotic deal, which gives English speakers the chance to trade in their native language abilities, for bed and board in a Spanish village.”  

 

Essentially, a group of Spaniards payed for two months of learning English through full immersion.  Though Lexa barely knew anything about the program, she knew that she, and a bunch of other anglos, were volunteering in Spain to live in a hotel for two months and to just speak English.  She only had to pay for her flight there and back.  Other than that very basic knowledge of the program, she had no clue what she was in for.  

 

She looked to her right and found that the five year old who had previously been wiping his boogers on her arm rest was now slurping his apple juice, paying no mind to anyone around him.   Turning to her left, the man with a god awful odor emanating from him had now taken off his shoes as well, leaving Lexa with the pleasant view of his hairy feet.  

 

It took her twenty three minutes to succumb to buying the airplane’s internet for the sweet release that tumblr provided.

 

***

 

Six hours later, Lexa was beginning to feel antsy.  She had watched the entirety of _Carol_ , had gone on tumblr for over an hour, and had read her favorite book for the twentieth time.  She honestly could not think of anything else to do for the last hour of the flight.  Luckily, the boy to her right had fallen asleep somewhere around the four hour mark and her nostrils had grown used to the stench that seemed to radiate the mad on her left.  She hadn’t managed to sleep a wink throughout the flight and recognized that it was about three in the morning back home.

 

Normally, Lexa was out like a light by eleven, but for some reason she just could not sleep on planes.  It had always been this way.  She had fallen asleep in cars, boats, her desk at school, but she had never been able to fall asleep on a plane.  Maybe it was because the idea of waking up to a bunch of people screaming while falling to her death terrified her more than most things.  If anything was to ever go wrong during a plane ride, she would be sure as hell to be completely awake and prepared for it.  

 

For the last hour, Lexa spent her time writing poetry.  She knew it was kind of lame but ever since her father had died a few years ago, she found it was a really good release.  A release for what? She didn’t know.  Lately she had been writing about her home.  She lived in a big brownstone in Brooklyn, NYC with her mother, step father and step sister, Anya.  Though they had only known each other for three years, she could easily call Anya her best friend.  She had helped Lexa through a rough time following her fathers death and had helped her accept her sexuality.  Anya had always been out and proud, since the day she and Lexa met.  Though Lexa would never admit it, having a positive queer role model had really helped her with everything.  It helped her realize she was not alone in feeling more for girls than she ever had for a guy.  Before Anya she was in a dark place and now she was much more confident.  She even modeled professionally from time to time for an LGBTQA+ magazine.  

 

Lexa was so deep in thought, she was surprised when the pilot announced their arrival in Madrid, Spain.  

 

“Ladies and gentlemen we have now arrived at your gate.  It is now 9:14 in the morning.  Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines.”

 

A wave a clapping was heard through the plane and Lexa was more than ready to get off her flight. 

 

 As the flight attendants smiled at her and wished her safe travels, she speed walked out of the plane as fast as her legs could carry her.  She rushed through customs and used the bathroom quickly before grabbing her bag and rushing out of there.  

 

As Lexa exited the airport, she saw a bunch of other teenagers her age with the program director for this camp thing.  She didn’t know what to call it.  She made her way through a crowd and found the program director.

 

“Name?” the dark skinned woman asked her.

 

“Um, Lexa Woods.”  she replied quietly.

 

“Alright you’ll be on Bus C.  You have a six hour bus ride to Granada.  Please make your way to the bus and wait for further instructions.” 

 

Lexa followed her directions and found the bus fairly easily.  She loaded her luggage into the luggage compartment and climbed onto the bus.  She was met with 30 or so Anglos, half of which were sleeping and the other half chatting away like old friends.  She found an empty seat and sat down, relieved that she could sleep for six hours before starting her day.  

 

As she was about to drift off into unconsciousness, she saw a girl with blue eyes board the bus.  At first, she thought she was dreaming because the girl truly looked like an angel.  She had soft blonde hair that fell in waves down her back and chest.  She had perfectly sculpted eyebrows and flawless skin.  As Lexa’s eyes travelled down she girls face she couldn’t help but notice the nose piercing.  She couldn’t explain it but it fit her so well.  The girl had a tiny bit of eyeliner on which accentuated her natural features and Lexa couldn’t help but swoon.  The blonde was dressed in doc martens, black leggings, a band t-shirt, and to top it off, a leather jacket that hugged her in all the right places. As Lexa’s eyes came back up to her face, she was met with eye contact and a small smirk.  Lexa blushed furiously and turned her attention to her phone.  After a few embarrassing moments, Lexa subtly turned her head to watch the blonde again and couldn’t help but stare at the girl as she found a seat at the back of the bus with two brunettes.  She greeted them with a huge smile that seemed to light her whole face up.  It was easy to see the girls had been friends for a while.

 

Lexa turned back in her seat and couldn’t help but think maybe, just maybe, this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is really short but its just the background stuff. Let me know if you think its worth it for me to continue.
> 
> Also I just got back from a program like this and now I have a shit ton of ideas for this fic and I'm pretty excited. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
